cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Uzumakï
Welcome to my talk page, please leave a signature after your post or it will be ignored, thanks! Hello, and welcome to the Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Main Page/Wordmark Poll page. If you are new to wikia, I recommend watching this tutorial about the wiki. The video is a little outdated so if you are still confused or if you need any help please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Altaïr (Talk) 03:55, 24 September 2012 Goji you are unblocked on just for fun. You do know that removing content from talk pages that aren't your will just get you blocked right? Admiral Atom (talk) 23:24, November 20, 2012 (UTC) yeah i think you will if you remove somthing that was not yours? Goji Uzumaki (talk) 20:01, November 24, 2012 (UTC) The new JFF (PFF) It's time to bring the old JFF back. Not the wikis that users here made and are failing, I mean one just like the old JFF. So I bring you PFF! Instead of Just for fun we now have Place for fun. I really hope you can help me with rebuilding it. Your friend Crit. http://place-for-fun.wikia.com/wiki/Place_For_Fun_Wiki --Remember Reach (talk) 05:27, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Your Minecraft Server Dude, you need to de-op Idiotic142. All he does is cause problems and be jerks to people. Like I kicked this random dude because the guy failed to follow the rule of respecting all players, so then Idiotic kicks me from the server. And then he also kicked Ren for no reason. You need to de-op him. He's just a power abuser. Nvm I de-opped and kicked him. Kahar Zamet - "Never give up justice." (talk) 13:09, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Leaving Your Server I feel like your server has been ruined, especially with you making Idiotic an Admin. The server does not fit me anymore. Thus, since you have ruined your server, I am choosing to leave and step down as Co-Owner. Farewell. Kahar Zamet - "Never give up justice." (talk) 23:58, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Play on Faxionmc!!! <Cr1TiKaL (talk) Crit don't advertise -_- ~Kahar Griefer On Your Server Dude some guy griefed Stormwind base. Your room, my room, and the memorial and the carpet are gone. And I think he's hacking cause I can't rollback it. Can you please shut the server down for like 5 days? Maybe he'll go away then. Kahar Zamet - "Never give up justice." (talk) 11:44, May 1, 2013 (UTC) We Caught The Griefer Wait, don't shut down your sever. Stiely and I caught the grief. It's Mig. He betrayed us. We de-opped and kicked him from the faction. Kahar Zamet - "Never give up justice." (talk) 11:20, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Bukkit Error Hey there was a Bukkit error so I can't get on your server for the moment being. Kahar Zamet - "Never give up justice." (talk) 11:24, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Apology Hey man I'm sorry about what I did a few days ago on the server. I guess I over-reacted. Listen, I'd like to have my Co-Owner powers back. I miss the server :*( Also, Stiely banned me for no reason. So can you please unban me and give me Co-Owner powers back? Can you give me a second chance? Kahar Zamet - "Never give up justice." (talk) 21:54, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Sparecog is back!!! Yeah you heard me! Sparecog is back! It's still the same address (Sparecog.com) and you spawn in a taiga. Boomdodger, Ben, and I are working on a Spawn Town there right now. SPARECOG IS BACK!!! Kahar Zamet - "Long live Dark Nebula and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 21:27, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Fwd: A Favor for Bane Okay, last attempt here: Add Gram Alnin and port to him Wednesday, August 7, 2013 at 6:10 PM EST. Super as Captain Serros, Uzumaki as Admiral Yularen, and Imperial-II as Admiral Tarkin. Be there, or be square. Bane7670 (talk) 02:27, August 7, 2013 (UTC) UzCraft Return? Uzu, I am sorry and wish to return to UzCraft AS A NORMAL PERSON, I do not want "adminship." Don't be a jerk and read. PS: you're voice sounds kiddy when I saw the Kris vid on CTF, I have been on that server. Boomdodger (talk) 21:55, November 16, 2013 (UTC)Boomdodger Minecraft Movie Production So, I thought JUST NOW that we should start getting to that Minecraft movie we planned to do like a year ago, yet never got around to doing. I think we should, yes, include Herobrine, but not just Steve and all that, but have a different story to it. We should talk about it soon, but if you can make an animation, that'd be cool. And who knows, may wanna ask Kris (Firebolt), eh? Also: 1. Animated... 2. Herobrine/Steve as main character/enemy, not possible anymore, most-likely 3. We need a location to film it 4. What else? Oh yeah! We need a trailer. Boom'ika Pross (talk) Hello Hey Goji, it's been a while! Thanks for welcoming me back to the wiki. http://images.wikia.com/bronyland/images/f/f4/Pinkie_Pie_bounce_small.gif Reedman211 (Talk Page) http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/bronyland/images/thumb/b/bb/IG-211.png/40px-IG-211.png 21:58, October 9, 2019 (UTC)